Cucumber in: The Island of Weird Wally
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In honor of "Freakazoid", one of Cucumber's favorite superheroes, and taking place after "Miyazawa & May" Season 5, Cucumber Holowitz retells his favorite episode, featuring a selected cast of characters. He and his crew take the captured villains to Prison Island, via plane, but is caught by a madman and his citrus-based creatures. Rated T for mild violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May in:_**

* * *

**_Jerome "Cucumber" Holowitz_**

* * *

**_The Island of Weird Wally_**

* * *

_Following Season 5 of "Miyazawa & May", Cucumber and his crew decided to take a short vacation. And it was also a mandatory one, too. The villains in the Yuki-Haruka-Verse were sent away to Prison Island, located in the southern part of the Pacific Ocean, as a miniscule island, near South America. On behalf of those villains that have been taken away to a nice solitary cell, in hopes of assuring the peace in the Alternate Worlds… I'd like to make this small statement:  
__**GOOD RIDDANCE, YOU STUPID EVIL LITTLE SCUMBAGS! I HOPE YOU ROT IN YOUR CELL IN HE-!**_

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_Apologies for the rude prologue. This story is in tribute to Freakazoid, one of Cucumber's favorite superheroes, in which I DO NOT own._

* * *

Above the skies of the alternate worlds, a huge silver and red jumbo jet was flying in the air, with the banner marked "_Prison Air_". Aboard the plane, Cucumber, a man with a bald head and a green shirt, was flying the plane. His brother, Mike, a man with a blue hat and shirt, was sitting in the cockpit, beside him. Cucumber was flying the plane, smiling in joy.

He cheered, "_I'm flying a plane~! I'm flying a plane~!_"

"Hi, kids!" He said to the 4th wall, "I'm Cucumber. If you recall Season 5, I'm taking a job, by sending these uncouth villains, still alive, to a minimum security prison, until the worlds are-."

Mike pointed at the window, "Plane."

Cucumber pulled the controls, as the plane zoomed past a huge 747 airplane. Cucumber sighed in relief, as Mayura Ichikawa appeared, in a red stewardess uniform, saying to him, "That was quite a jolt, Cuke!"

He continued, "Anyway, until these worlds are fixed, and with that refugee camp closed down, due to Byakuya Kuchiki's death, I'm in charge of bringing these vile villains to jail. You could say that the Soul Reapers are in mourning."

Mike pointed at the window, "Blimp."

Cucumber pulled the controls, as it whizzed by a huge Zeppelin. Cucumber sighed, as Mayura came out, saying to him, "That was quite a jolt, Cuke!"

He said to the 4th wall, "By the way, Miz-K was to show up, but he disappeared, during a call. _Weird_… So, I had all my friends from Season Five, including the ones I liked, to assist me in this matter. Because Miz-K Takase doesn't have what I have – a crack team of staff members, and good friends."

Mike pointed at the window, "Melonman."

The plane dunked down in the sky, as it went past a very huge Melonman, with Casaba Melon skin, moaning in a raspy tone. Mayura came out and said, "That was quite a jolt, Cuke!"

Cucumber then smiled and cheered, "Boy, being a pilot is real neat-o!"

Mike said, "You're doing real good, bro."

Mayura asked, "How's it going, guys?"

Cucumber said, "Doing okay, Mayura. Are the prisoners all right?"

Mayura said, "Well, they are fine. Let me, Seina-bot, and Setsuna worry about the prisoners. You flyboys worry about your high flying."

Mike smiled, "So, how much longer, before we drop these criminals off to Prison Island, Jerry?"

Cucumber said, "Well, if my instruments are correct, and wind resistance at 65.9 knots, we could make it… a _smooch _longer."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Setsuna's screams were heard, as Mayura said, "Uh-oh. Sounds like Setsuna needs me. Happy flying."

As she left, Mike then pointed at the window, "Hippo."

The plane was headed towards a floating King Hippo, eating a huge watermelon. The plane dove down, as Cucumber dodged the huge boxer. It flew past him, as the plane continued on.

Inside the plane, Setsuna, Seina, and Mayura were serving to the prisoners.

_Prisoners include: Prussia (in a straitjacket, after being spooked; his crime, stealing Silesia from Austria); Ayame Sohma & Osaka (in custody; their crime, countless plots, obeying Onigiri); Matt Ishida (arrested by Percival Gaynes; his crime, Grand Theft Android, namely the AROS Love Wife, a.k.a. his wife, Sora Takenouchi); Lightning & Dakota-zoid (vanished by Aya Hoshino; their crime, surviving Antagony members); Angelica Pickles (caught by Cucumber (AGAIN); her crime, many counts of being a bad girl)_

Seina, a gynoid with a red suit and brown hair, served some water to Matt, a man with spiky blonde hair, as she beeped, "Here you go, Prisoner #24601."

Matt replied, "Actually, I'm Prisoner #71743. _He's _Prisoner #24601."

He pointed at Prussia, a man with a straitjacket and white hair, as he was still shivering in fright, uncured from his shock, "Suck it, awesome! I am Loser!"

Seina felt his head and scanned, "_Processing… Processing… _Temperature – 103 degrees. You're hot blooded. Go on and check it, and see."

Matt called, "And get me some orange juice. Water is good for me, but I need vitamin C."

Setsuna, a girl with black hair in a side-ponytail, shivered, "Right away, sir."

Lightning, a dark-skinned boy in a blue and yellow jersey with white hair, called to Setsuna, "Hey, _Third String_! You gave me turkey! Lightning wants chicken! SHA-BAWK!"

He threw the plate at Setsuna, who was panicking. Lightning continued, "How's Lightning going to keep his protein up with airline food?"

Osaka, a girl with brown hair and a pink uniform, called to her, "These peanuts are stale."

Seina stated, "Well, you get what you deserve, since you're prisoners. Plus, I cooked the meat, just right, fresh from this morning, ready for lunch."

The prisoners started to argue at Setsuna and Seina, as Mayura yelled, "HEY! Leave my robot friend and Setsuna alone! They're doing the best they can!"

They pouted, as everyone was silent. Mayura held Setsuna, who was crying. Seina smiled, "Don't cry, Setsuna. I'll take it from here."

The three girls left, as the prisoners laugh, mocking Setsuna. As they laughed, Angelica, a bratty girl with blonde pigtails, was nervous, as she was on the plane. It shook, as she yelped, "ACK! What's that?"

Dakota-zoid, a girl with orange skin, green hair, and razor-sharp claws, responded, "It's nothing, cellmate. It just turbulence. Relax."

Angelica barked, "HOW can I relax, when we're 30,000 feet in the air, when my arch-nemesis is flying the plane, himself?"

Cucumber spoke on the PA, "Uhh… Good afternoon, passengers. This is your captain, Jerry "Cucumber" Holowitz, speaking. Uhh, I like to take this opportunity to welcome you aboard to _Prison Air_. We've realized that you made a lot of good choices, so, a big thank you for choosing us. I'd also like to point out some of the scenic-."

Mike interrupted him and said, "Plane."

The plane tilted, as Setsuna was rolling down the aisle, screaming.

Cucumber said, through the PA, "Uhh, as I was saying, I'd also like to point out some of the scenic landmarks, throughout the AU messer-upper, and along the plane. To our right, is the right wing. And over on the right, you can see Britain's favorite landmark, Big Ben, somewhere where you can see it."

The prisoners viewed it, as they were amazed. He added, "And on your left, there we see France's landmark, out of nowhere, the Eiffel Tower. _Anything _can happen in this huge _Moji Mikisa_. And if you look in your right again, you'll see something special."

Angelica looked out the window and jeered, "Oh, what? Is it a dumb gwemlin?"

A green mask appeared and shouted, "OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!"

Angelica shrieked, as she was back on her seat. The mask revealed an old man with glasses and overalls. He laughed, "Stupid prisoner! HO-HO-HA-HA!"

Cucumber smiled and said, "Wasn't he great? Eustace Bagg, passengers. I'm sure you remembered him in _"The Gang – IN-COLOR"_. Give him a hand, ladies and gentlemen."

They clapped slowly and nervously, laughing lightly. Angelica felt sick. She grabbed a barf bag, and then puked. Dakota-Zoid asked her, "You eating that?"

**XXXXX**

One hour later, as the plane flew, Cucumber addressed to Mike, "Hey, bro. Take over the controls. I need to take a tinkle."

Mike smiled, "Right."

He left the cockpit…

He snickered, "Cockpit… he, he."

…as the prisoners, except for Prussia, were sitting quietly. He went to the lavatory, as Angelica snickered, "Now's my chance to take over the controls of his flight, and then-."

The plane suddenly started to plummet, as everyone was screaming. Cucumber fell out of the bathroom and into the cockpit.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! OOF!"

He moaned, as his face was planted on the glass window, "What happened?"

Mike said, as he fiddled with the controls, "I just remembered… I don't know how to fly a plane."

Cucumber pulled out of the window, grabbed the controls, and held the steering wheel back, straightening the plan back on course. The Brothers Holowitz sighed in relief, as Mayura came out and said, "That was quite a jolt, Cuke!"

Mike moaned, "Aw, shut up."

**XXXXX**

Inside the room, Seina was powered down, recharging. Her stomach panel opened, revealing two white lab mice, one with a big head, and another with buck teeth.

The Brain said, "I get extra for this fan fic; and a bit player for this part."

Pinky replied, "Egad, Brain. Why did we stowaway in Seina Kastura?"

The Brain said, "Simple. Setsuna found us as pets, during the end of _Season Five_, and I _did _build Seina, out of the request of Mayura Ichikawa, who was upset for NOT being in this story. Wherever _she _goes, we follow."

"Uh… But she _is _in the story, Brain."

"Don't push it, Pinky."

They jumped down, as they were walking together, "Today, we are going to take these pathetic losers to Prison Island. Once there, I can access the control panel in the main room in Prison Island, and use it to detain ALL the prisoners and the guards, and force them to surrender them to me. From there, I will use subliminal mind control to make them take over Prison Island, for me. For he who controls the jailhouse, controls the _alternate worlds_!"

Pinky cheered, "EGAD, BRAIN! BRILLIANT!"

He then stated, "Uh, oh, wait, no. But isn't it like SuperJail? I mean, the inmates can be very cruel."

Brain responded, "Fear not, Pinky. While few of our fellow inmates, aboard Prison Air, are going there, they will be witnesses, for our plan to take over the world. In case we do, I will concoct a serum that can not only disable the prisoners, but can also subdue their killing instincts, and the usual prison-like behavior, for a couple of hours, giving us access to get to the control room, in Prison Island. Unfortunately, none of the items are in place, here, and in _Chapter 129_, Percival used up all the narcotics. But I am drug-free, and I'll decide on the next best thing!"

Pinky asked, "Um… Cough Syrup?"

**CONK!  
**He said, as he walked away, "Stop talking, Pinky, or I shall have to hurt you. Come! World Conquest, or should I say, _Alternate _World Conquest awaits us! Once we land, we'll grab what we need. After all, it's no Library Island. Prison Island has immerse and bizarre amounts of flora and fauna. We shall obtain a rare plant here that has enough toxins to subdue even the most violent person – _the Slakius Vigorous_!"

He said, "Once we land, we have enough time to let Cucumber and his friends drop off the prisoners, while we grab the _Slakius Vigorous_. This'll give us time to make the serum to calm all the prisoners and guards, and we shall take over the prison!"

Pinky asked, "One question, Brain. What about the others? Don't you care if _they _get affected, too?"

Brain pondered and said, "Hmm… Well, Jerry _did _hire me back, just to help out _Miyazawa & May_, and my checks are clear… I suppose I could spare them."

He and Pinky were grabbed by Setsuna, as she asked them, "Brain? What are you doing here? Stowaways?"

Brain smiled, "Oh, hello! Setsuna Sakurazaki, I presume."

Pinky smiled, "Odd Bodkins, Brain. She's beautiful! Narf!"

Brain introduced him to her, "Setsuna, I want you to meet my associate, Pinky. Pinky, this is Setsuna Sakurazaki. The one I told you about."

Pinky said, "Oh, yeah! I've heard of you! Uh, oh… Wait… Weren't you in an animated cartoon with a robot, a vampire, and a ghost?"

Setsuna huffed, "Why don't you pester Julie Saunders… Now, why are you here? Surely, you're not plotting to take over the world. Are you?"

Brain said, "Yes! Of course, we're still trying to think of a scheme, at work. However, we stowed away in Mayura's new friend, in order to get some rest and relaxation."

Setsuna nodded, and then said, "Well, you two are staying with me. If anything comes up, I'll let you know. Cucumber insisted that I watch over you two."

Brain growled, "Drat. I must subdue Setsuna, and then plot my chance at world domination!"

Setsuna growled, "I'm _right _here, Brain…"

Brain grinned nervously, "Uh, I was just kidding…"

And as the plane continued to fly, disaster was straight ahead, as they were flying towards a huge green island, full of trees and sand, with a huge fortress in the middle. From inside the fortress, a man in a blue suit, in a red and white stripe tie, holding his fluffy white cat, was watching the plane on the radar.

He said in a snooty voice, "Oh, well. It seems that _someone _is in our lonely neck of the woods, stumbling by, very precariously. Let's see if I can't convince them to _stay _a while, eh, Sprinkles?"

Sprinkles, his cat, meowed in agreement. The man nodded and petted his cat, and then proceeded to press the big red button. As he pressed it, a huge strobe light appeared from underground, as it shone a bright white light. It shone at the airplane, flying by.

Back in the airplane, Cucumber was flying the plane, as usual, but is blinded in the eyes by the man's huge bright light.

"What the?"

Mayura asked, "What's wrong?"

He said in a halting voice, "Can't… see anything. Sun… in eyes. Must talk… like this."

Mayura huffed, "That's the _worst _William Shatner impression I've ever heard."

The plane started to plummet down. As the plane goes out of control, Setsuna, Pinky, and The Brain were stumbling around the plane, screaming in pain.

"YAAAAAH!" The Brain cried.  
"WAAAAAAAHHH!" Pinky yelled.  
"HELLLLLLLLLP!" Setsuna screamed.

Cucumber groaned, as he pulled the controls, still blinded by the light, "I can't see the controls! It's too bright!"

The airplane started to spiral out of control, as the inmates were getting dizzy. Ayame Sohma then barked, "This is the _last _time I fly _this_ airline!"

The ticker then said: _"Fasten your Seat Belts_". The villains fastened their seat belts, as the ticker then said: _"Scream like Hell!_". They screamed in fear, as Cucumber tried to regain control, _if _that mysterious sunlight didn't blind him. The villains then proceeded to wear life jackets. However, Angelica cannot get hers to fit.

"Help! Someone get this on me! I can't fit it into my head!" She cried.

Dakota-Zoid then said, as she tried to put on her life jacket, "I problem of I own!"

As they were putting on life jackets, a small hunched man, with a brown jacket, was wearing his innertube, running down the corridor. He then said, "Derp." And then ran off.

Back at the cockpit…

"I'm scared, Cucumber!" Mayura sobbed.

Mike added, "Me, too. I'm scared, too."

Seina appeared and asked, "What is going on, Mayura?"

Mayura cried, "The plane! It's going out of control!"

Seina asked, "Permission to take over flight?"

Cucumber barked, "Denied! Besides, I can't see anything!"

As they plane continued to fall, Cucumber noticed something. He asked, "Hey. We're going to the sky! I see a blue area!"

Mayura cried, "A blue area?"

Mike said, "What? I don't see anything."

Cucumber cried, "THERE! _That _blue area!"

Seina said, "Negative. We are plummeting down, so it is impossible for us to fall into the blue sky. Our only possible way down is…"

Seina, Mayura, Mike, and Cucumber all screamed, "OCEAN!"

**SPLASH!  
**The plane landed in the middle of the ocean. Luckily, it was close to shore of the mysterious island, close-by.

Seina asked, "Was that a jolt, Mayura?"

"It was… But I can't say it," Mayura replied.

Mike replied, "Yes, you can…"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, the Holowitz Brothers, the villains, and the girls all pulled the plane out of the water. They succeeded in pulling the huge jet out of the water. They all fell, except for Mike, and were exhausted.

Seina said, "I'm afraid that we are stranded here. And the plane is in need of repairs."

Mike then called to the villains, "Okay, listen up, Villains. As long as we are here in this island, I'm going to unlock your leg manacles. Anybody who makes a break for it will be in big trouble. Got it?"

The villains nodded and agreed. Mike approached Lightning and unlocked his, first. He got up and cheered, "SHA-BAM! The Lightning is FREE! YAY!"

He ran off, "Later, suckers! Lightning's running to the End Zone!"

He ran away, into the forest, as Mike sighed, "Oh, boy. See? This is what happens when you don't listen. Now, he's going to get it."

But then, the bushes started rustling, as Lightning was screaming, "HEY! WHAT THE? GET OFFA ME! HEY, LEMME GO, YOU-! AAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Cucumber cried, "Lightning!"

Cucumber ran off, as the others followed. Setsuna, with the two lab mice on her shoulder, cried out to them, after being left behind, "Don't leave me!"

They arrived at a spot in the woods, as they found a piece of Lightning's clothing, with a small gold ring in it. Seina picked it up and said, "This is… Lightning's ring?"

They only found Lightning's diamond and gold championship ring.

Osaka asked, "But where's Lightning?"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

As we left Cucumber and his friends and arch-enemies, they flew away to Prison Air, hoping to be incarcerated for their crimes in the AU, during Tohru Honda's evil scheme. However, a mysterious man has stopped the plane, crashing into the water, near a remote island, far away. Now, everyone is stranded, except for Lightning, who was kidnapped mysteriously.  
Meanwhile, Pinky & The Brain were plotting a plan to take over the world, by obtaining a flower that its pollen can subdue the most dangerous guard. But for now, they'll have to wait, until then, after being caught by Setsuna. Will Pinky & Brain take over the world? What do you think? And how will Cucumber save the day?

* * *

Cucumber and Mike were by the shore, as everyone else was building a sand castle. He called to them, "All right, everybody, listen up!"

They ignored him, as he whined, "Aw, come on, you guys! The chapter's starting!"

Setsuna started to build the roof of a castle tower, but Angelica slapped her hand. She barked, "No, no, no! You're ruining it!"

Mike called, "Cucumber said "_Listen up!_"."

Everyone, except for Prussia, who was still shaken, turned to Cucumber, as he made his orders.

"Alright, guys, listen up. We're going to split into two teams. Mayura, you, Seina, & Dakota-Zoid will try to fix the plane. Mike and I will take Matt, Ayame, and Angelica and look for clues on finding out _who_… or _what_ took Lightning."

Angelica objected, "Wait a minute! How come _he _gets to be in charge?"

Mike responded, "Because it's _his _fan fic."

She demanded, "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm taking over this mission, since he's director and writer. Everyone will listen to me, so there."

Mike then scolded, "You want a time-out?"

Angelica pouted, "… … …No, sir…"

Cucumber hollered, as he saluted, "ALRIGHT, LET'S MOVE 'EM OUT!"

They all separated, as Osaka approached Cucumber. She asked him, "Uh, Mister Cucumber, what should _I _do?"

Cucumber said, "Gee, I forgot about you. Normally, I'd order you to scare Prussia, but he's too stiff. OH! I know! Scare Setsuna!"

Osaka giggled, as she pranced off, "Marvelous."

Setsuna shrieked, as she was screaming in fear. Osaka's scaring had started. As for Cucumber, he, Mike, Angelica, Ayame, and Matt walked together, in the dense forest. As they trotted on, the man in the control room, along with Sprinkles, giggled evilly. He said, "Oh, goody… I needed a six-pack or so. And NO women, too. I needed a little fun. What do you say, Sprinkles?"

Sprinkles purred, as the man petted her.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Pinky & Brain slinked off, as Setsuna was being scared by Osaka's sea cucumber attack. Setsuna continued to shriek, as the lab mice left them.

"Setsuna is distracted. Now's our chance, Pinky. The very weird girl with some sort of problem has her preoccupied, while _we _go find what we are looking for… only to take over the world!" The Brain said.

Pinky replied, "But, Brain… The Vigoroth Flower isn't here in this uncharted island!"

Brain retorted, "It's _the Slakius Vigorous_. And fear not, Pinky. While our invention, the remote-controlled girl, and the toxic mutant are busy fixing the plane, while into feminine pursuits, in an act of trivial conversations, we shall find the flora and fauna in this forest, which will give us enough time to find the flower _or _suitable substitute, before the plane is fixed up. Pinky, if my calculations are correct, there is a patch of wild flowers, located due northeast."

Pinky cheered, "Brilliant, Brain! Then, we can create a bridal bouquet for Seina! Narf!"

Brain huffed, "Seina is immune to pollen. And in her age and designs… and her knock-out curves, I don't think she'll marry someone, while she is with Mayura."

Pinky said, "Oh, okay. Then give Mayura the bouquet!"

Brain bonks his head.

**BONK!  
**"Stop talking, Pinky, or I shall have to hurt you. Now come! Destiny awaits us!"

They continued to walk to the flowers, as two mysterious shadows loomed over the lab mice.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Cucumber was following some huge ape-like footprints, on the ground. He started to walk around, following the trail.

"By following these footprints, we could be able to locate either Lightning, _or _someone who kidnapped him, _or _a mysterious gorilla."

Angelica then jeered, sarcastically, "Oh, whoopee. Cucumber makes a stunning hippo-stesis. Uh, duh~! I could've thought of _that_."

Cucumber sighed, "Well, isn't that the one thing about missing people or things?"

Angelica barked, "And I suppose you'll lead us to a 24/7 Service Station that is worth currency and a pickle!"

Ayame walked past him, as he said, "I'll look over there."

Matt called to him, "WAIT! You're going to get lost!"

He followed Ayame, as Cucumber continued to argue with Angelica, "Look, it's an obvious matter, when it comes to searching for mysterious people. That, or possibly the missing people. What can YOU say?"

Angelica snobbishly hazed, "What can _I _say? Cheesy Pete's! You sound like Miz-K! And yet _he _can't even do a good job than you. But he's a vigil-_anty, _while you're a _stuperhero_."

Cucumber screamed at her, "OKAY! THAT'S IT!"

Mike scolded her and said, "One more word, and you're grounded."

Angelica huffed, "Says who?"

"Says me, you bratty pigtailed kid."

"Ooh… I'm so scared."

But then, Ayame & Matt's screams were made. Cucumber cried, "Oh, crap!"

They ran off, heading to where the screams were. They entered a small area in the forest and found Ayame's scarf and Matt's guitar pick. Cucumber thought, "Just like Lightning…"

Angelica sighed, "You and your arguing… I knew this would happen, with _you, _in charge."

Mike said to the 4th wall, "See, kids? This is what happens when you don't use _The Buddy System_."

He explained, "_The Buddy System _has gone on to safeguard the lives of millions, across the world. Just grab the hand of the person, next to you. It's the smart and most enjoyable way to watch out for others, while they watch out for you. So…"

Mike, Cucumber, and Angelica held hands, as they said, "Buddy up for safety!"

**_~Learning and Growing~_**

They walked together, hand-to-hand, looking for the missing villains.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, by the plane, Osaka continued to pester and scare Setsuna.

She hollered, as she was running off, "NOOOO! OH, LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! OH, HELP! HELP! HELLLLLLLLP! AAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OHHHHHHH-HO-HO-HO!"

As Osaka continued to scare her, Seina and Mayura were fixing the engine to the plane, as Dakota-zoid was giving them the tools.

Mayura asked her, "So, you and Sam dated?"

Dakota-Zoid sobbed, "Sam dead. Sam was I's lover, before bad girl Tohru killed him and countless others."

Seina responded, "Perhaps you could tell us what he was like, before his immediate death."

Dakota-Zoid said, "Well, he good, and funny, and he play video games. Sam called me awesome and hot, as me was like video game character."

Mayura said, "Uh-huh. Go figure."

Dakota asked, "How about you? You and Cucumber Man dating?"

Mayura said, "No, not really. You could say that he and I are business partners… _by force_."

Seina asked, "Yeah, one thing, Mayura. Why do you hang with him? He is so… stupid."

Mayura smiled, "Oh, that's the way he acts, during fan fics and cartoons. When the cameras are turn off, he's a very intelligent person, acting _normal_. Besides, he speaks classy, with a bit of a Jerry Lewis tone."

Seina said, "_Nutty Professor_?"

"I said _Jerry Lewis_, not _Eddie Murphy_."

"But Jerry Lewis was in-."

"Never saw it."

Dakota said, "Oh, you girls are funny. I not had many dates, before I met Sam."

Mayura said, "Oh, I don't believe that."

Dakota replied, "No, it true. I had problems with my skin, back in days of dating."

Seina beeped, "Skin shedding. You are in the verge of skin shedding, in your age, Dakota-Zoid."

Mayura replied, "Ew. And I thought it was pimples."

Dakota-Zoid replied, "No. I no longer have blackheads."

"Immunized?" Mayura asked.

Dakota-Zoid replied, "No… Toxic-ified."

Seina and Mayura gagged, "Ew…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Pinky and The Brain were in a bed of flowers, as Brain located the _Slakius Vigorous_.

"YEEEES!" He held up a huge red and brown flower and said, "Behold the flower that will make us take over the Alternate Worlds – _The Slakius Vigorous_!"

Pinky cheered, "EGADS, Brain! Brilliant find! Uh, oh, wait. No. Does this _Slackers Vigor Plant Thingy _have white petals?"

Brain replied, as he looked at the flower, as it had no white petals, "Hmm… It appears, during photosynthesis, the flower had shaded its natural color. But no fret, Pinky. We shall return to Seina and Setsuna, as we shall stay on the plane, before Cucumber and his friends return. From there, we're going to Prison Island… and RULE THE ALTERNATE WORLDS!"

He asked Pinky, "Any questions, Pinky?"

Pinky shivered, "J-J-J-Just one… Suppose _they _take over the world, before us?"

He pointed at three ape-like tangerine men, with heads of an orange, and tangerine yellow fur. They were ripped and have 6-packs.

"All of a sudden, it feels like we're in for a misadventure, just like Yukino & Haruka."

"I was _just _saying that, Brain. Zort!"

Brain shrieked, "RUN, PINKY!"

The mice ran off, as the tangerine men huffed after them.

**XXXXX**

"Look, Angelica!" Cucumber yelled at Angelica, "I told you to hold on to Mike! That's the whole point of The Buddy System!"

Angelica moaned, "Ew, please! His hand was all sweaty and warm."

Mike was missing, while the lab mice were running from the beasts.

He barked, "Well, we're not going anywhere, until we find my brother. I'm going to backtrack a little. You stay here."

He left to the opposite direction, as Angelica huffed, "I hate this fan fic… At least, I get more lines, since Season 5, which was my debut appearance."

But then, Cucumber was screaming for help, as Angelica gasped, "Oh, no!"

She halted and said, "I mean, YES! I loved to hear his pleas for help… So Angelica-like."

She ran to Cucumber, who was sinking in quicksand. He called, "Hey, Angelica! Gimme a hand! Pull me out of the quicksand. HURRY!"

Angelica reached for him, but then had second thoughts. She thought, "This is good. I can let _him _sink to his death, and I can take over his fan fic. But then, without a rival, I have no competition. But do I want that pressure?"

He cried out, "Hey, Angelica! Hurry up, will you?"

He sank to the bottom of the quicksand, but was pulled up by a huge tangerine man. Cucumber sighed, as he was panting for air. He said, "Thanks, Angelica."

She said, "Uh, Cucumber…"

She and Mike were being held hostage by the tangerine men, as Cucumber gasped. The man, dressed in a red and white striped suit said, as he summoned to his tangerine man, "Come, Fudgy. Bring him to me."

The monster dragged Cucumber to him, as he looked at him, with his black hair, brown eyes, and beard. He said, "Who are you? And what have you done to the others?"

The man said, "They'll be time for questions, in the next chapter…"

Cucumber smirked, "No, it won't. The story ends in the next chapter. It's three acts long."

The man yelled, "WELL! IF YOU HADN'T WASTED TIME ON THE PLANE, I-!"

He calmed down and said, "I mean, sorry. Well, you'll all be my guests for dinner, and with it, I'll explain my plan to you. I trust you're hungry. I made a casserole."

He called out, "Akbar! Fudgy! Bingo! TO THE HOUSE! _Schnell!_"

The tangerine men carried them away, heading to the man's mansion.

**XXXXX**

That night, in the huge mansion, the man was treating them to dinner, as the Tangerine Men served the casserole and fruit juice to his guests.

He was sitting in the middle, in a huge chair, and said, "Forgive my sudden introductions, on which I don't mean to be rude. I am Waldo Wystico; or _Weird Wally_, for short. But I am not weird, as you say. My methods _are _very convincing. And I tend to be careful, when people spy on my work."

Angelica gasped, as the Tangerine Man gave her juice. Waldo said, "Come now, there's nothing to fear, Miss Pickles. I assure you that the Tanger-Men are perfectly harmless… unless I say _otherwise_."

Mike asked, "_Tanger-Men?_"

Waldo said, "Yes. You've heard of the Melonmen, right? By combining the orangutans, indigenous to this island, mixed with Vitamin C-based fruit and flora, with human, I am able to create a new species of primates… More powerful than _any _man on Earth!"

He took a bite and added, "They said I was crazy. They even called me _MAD! INSANE! WENDELL! _It's Wally, by the way!"

He jumped on the table and yelled, "They barred me from the universities, until they made me have NO CHOICE, but to be here and conduct my research!"

He continued, "WELL! WHO'S CRAZY NOW? HMM? WHO IS MAD NOW?"

He jumped back to his chair and said to Cucumber, "Try the casserole, Cucumber… before it gets cold."

Cucumber nods, but does a cuckoo hand gesture to the 4th wall, saying Waldo is crazy.

He barked at him, "I SAW THAT! You think I am crazy, do you?"

"What, me?"

"YES, YOU! You think I have a clock in my head, don't you?"

Mike, Cucumber, and Angelica jeered, "OOOOOOOOH~!"

Cucumber asked Waldo, "What have you done with Matt, Lightning, and Ayame?"

Waldo said, "Have patience, my friend. Even _you _cannot write your way out of this one. You'll be joining them, soon enough!"

He cackled evilly and demonically, but calmed down and said, "Sorry. I just thought of something funny."

He stood up and held up his glass, "Gentlemen, and lady, a toast to my life's work!"

Cucumber couldn't touch the glass, but the Tanger-Men held their shoulders. Waldo shouted, "DRINK!"

They drank the fruit juice, as Waldo said, "Do not worry, my friends. It's not alcoholic. This place is known for Vitamins A, B, C, D, E, F, and G. But it's very delicious. You can barely taste the drug… at all."

He snorted, as the three guests spit out the juice, in a spit-take. Cucumber felt woozy. He then moaned, "Aw, man… Why did I gave up on craisins?"

He fell onto the table, out cold, likewise Angelica. Mike, however, was still woozy, but did not fall. Waldo said to him, "Do not be rude, Officer Holowitz. It's okay. You can pass out, right now."

He fell, too, as the Tanger-men approached the men. He clapped, as he announced, "Prepare the operating room! It's time… TO PLAY!"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Cucumber was out cold, in his cell, as he was waking up. In his vision, he heard deep baritones of his friends and enemies.

Angelica asked, "Jerry? Jerry? Wake up!"

Mike asked, as he opened his eyes, "How are you doing, bro?"

Cucumber shook his head and moaned, "Ungh… Where am I?"

He was in a black metal cage, with Mike, Lightning, Matt, Ayame, and Angelica inside.

Lightning said, "Dr. Wystico's Laboratory. He's going to make all of us into those citrus monkeys! He's going to use our bodies and fused with those funky orange monkeys, and make us all into living beasts."

Waldo appeared with Akbar and Fudgy, as he said, "Precisely correct, Lightning! Sha-right…"

Cucumber barked, as he held the bars, "You won't get away with this! No one does, since I'm the main hero!"

Miz-K Takase, a man in brown hair and a beard stubble, said, "Oh, and how?"

"Miz-K? How did you-?"

Waldo said, "He was the first guest, before you showed up!"

Cucumber glared at him, as Miz-K said, "What? I wanted to get fruit for my wife."

Waldo barked, "Well, keep dreaming, Takase! Now, I shall succeed! Using the likes of Cucumber, Angelica Pickles, Matt Ishida, and Miz-K Takase, THEY'LL BE NO STOPPING ME!"

He cackled evilly, as he continued, "I shall create a new race of Tanger-men, and build myself an army! And together, I SHALL CONQUER AND TAKE OVER CLEVELAND!"

Mike asked, "Don't you mean _The World_?"

Waldo stammered, as he corrected, "Yes… THE WORLD! What did I say? Cleveland? Urgh… I _always _make that mistake…"

The others in the cell did a cuckoo gesture and jeered, "OOOOOOOOH!"

Waldo shouted, "STOP THAT!"

He insisted, "Now… Who wants to go first?"

They all pointed at each other and called out, "He/She does!"

Mr. Sprinkles meowed, as Waldo understood what he said. However, he was rather annoyed by the request. He asked his cat, "Why didn't you do that, before we came here?"

Mr. Sprinkles mewed, as Waldo sighed. He said to his prisoners, "You'll have to excuse me, for the moment. Mr. Sprinkles needs to tinky…"

He and his Tanger-men left the lab, for his cat to do business. Miz-K said, "OOH! I think I know another short story idea… Let's see… Island, with Melonmen inhabited… mad scientist… Hmm… Should I add that to my scrapbook?"

Cucumber charged at the bars, but they could not break. Ayame said, "It's no use, Cucumber. It's molecular titanium."

Cucumber barked, "Well, we can't just sit here! We gotta do something!"

As Cucumber was pondering, Pinky and The Brain were watching on, above the ceiling, with the _Slakius Vigorous _in hand. Brain was annoyed, "FIENDS! This Dr. Wystico is annoying me… _He _wants to take over the world, with Tanger-men? It's… preposterous!"

Angelica spoke, as she was upset, "If they made _me _a Tangy-Man, I don't want to be dressed in a tutu. I hate that… being all furry and orange…"

Pinky gasped, "EGAD, Brain! Miz-K and Jerry are trapped!"

Brain gasped, as he looked, "WHAT?"

He then thought, "Unbelievable. It's like _no one _wants us to take over the world. Pinky, I have a plan… We are going to stop Dr. Wystico's plan of Tanger-men, thus making the _Melonmen _the true kings of the fruit beasts. He, who toils with God, shall perish! And they will pay, dearly! No one tries to take over the world, BUT ME!"

Pinky cheered, "HURRAH! YAY, BRAIN! YOU ARE INDEED A GENIUS AMONG GENIUSES! UH, oh, wait, NO… What about Cucumber and Miz-K?"

The Brain said, "Knowing Cucumber, he'll think of something. The guy is as dense and dull as driftwood, but he's crafty. He'll fend for himself. Come, Pinky! We must contact Seina, and go into the rescue mission for _us_. The others, well… The plane won't be leaving, without a pilot."

Pinky asked, "Um… Captain Malcolm Reynolds?"

Brain huffed, "Sometimes your lack of brain-matter revolts me."

**BONK!  
**He bonked his head.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Seina was beeped with a distress signal, from The Brain. She sat up, as she left Mayura sleeping with Dakota-zoid, while Setsuna was under the covers, hiding from a sleepy Osaka. She then said in a monotone, "_Rescue Mode activated…_"

She walked off, heading to the fortress of Dr. Wystico.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Cucumber was pondering, really hard. "GOTTA THINK! GOTTA THINK!"

He had an idea. He said to Ayame, "Hey, Sohma. You got your cellphone?"

Ayame said, as he pulled out a red phone, "Oh, yes. What is the request? A hairdresser?"

Lightning cheered, "A pizza?"

Matt said, "The coastguard?"

Cucumber dialed the number, as Mike asked, "Who are you calling, kid?"

Cucumber said, "Craig. He's our new production assistant, since I hired him, during Season Five of _Miyazawa & May_. He's good!"

Miz-K barked, "You hired Joe Nobodies on your team?"

Cucumber huffed, "Well, at least I don't make it dark and moody, like in _Onigiri's Origin Story_. Plus, I have an idea for a new fic I wanted to try, myself."

Miz-K said, "Why do I even hire you? You've made _Miyazawa & May _into a crazy madcap all-out story!"

He smiled, "I like it!"

The phone answered, as Cucumber said, "Hello, Craig? It's Jerry. … … …I'll call her back. Look, we're trapped on some island. And there's a key that opens the cell to. I don't know what it looks like, or where it is, but we need it. Find it, and bring it to us. OH! And also, make sure to check everybody's messages, before you go. Bye."

He hung up, as Matt asked, "So, now what?"

Cucumber said, "Now… We wait…"

They waited for five minutes, as a boy in a blue shirt and jeans was walking in, holding a tray of coffee, in paper cups, and with a pack of paper. He called to Cucumber, "Hey, Jerry. Sorry I'm late, but I had to get the key to the cage."

He gave Cucumber the key, as Craig continued, "I also brought some coffee, too, if anyone is interested. Oh. I got a couple of messages for you, Jerry. And Ayame, your publicist called, they're going to accept on your new clothing line in Kyoto."

Ayame smiled, "Good man!"

Craig asked, "Can I go to lunch, now?"

Cucumber said, "Yeah, Craig. We're good. Thanks."

He unlocked the cage, as they were free. Cucumber then said, "Alright, guys. We quietly… calmly… and stealthfully… leave this castle. Okay?"

They nodded, as they crept off, heading to the dark hallway. As they crept off, Pinky & The Brain snuck off to outside, as Seina was in their views.

"YES! Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked.

Pinky replied, "I think so, Brain, but… uh, canary yellow coffee? It sort of looks like lemonade."

Brain sighed, "No, Pinky… It means that Cucumber will save the day. But luckily, I have an extra plan. We're going to use Seina as an interpreter to the most feared and entertaining beast in the world – the melonmen!"

Seina appeared, as she crashed through the walls, "OH, YEAH!"

She saluted, "Just kidding."

Brain said, "Seina, we need your help. Is this island inhabited by the Melon People?"

Seina beeped, as she scanned, "Yes. In fact, there are 50 Melonmen in the perimeter."

Brain said, "Then, we have not a minute to lose. I shall explain the plan for world domination, from Dr. Wystico, along the way."

The lab mice hopped on her shoulder and Seina giggled, "You're so nice, Master."

Brain smiled, "I'm somewhat unaffectedly pleasant, when it comes to assisting people."

Pinky said, "Oh, flattery will get you nowhere, Brain. Narf!"

**XXXXX**

Cucumber and the others crept down the dark hallway, as he said, "Guys… if we stay quiet, without making a sound, we'll escape through the front door."

"Shouldn't we try the _back _door?" Angelica said.

"The front door's closer. These fortresses don't even have second entries…" Mike stated.

Cucumber asked Miz-K, "So, if we ever get caught, what could our next plot be?"

Miz-K thought, as he was thinking, "Hmm… That's a bold predicament, sure. But if his cat finished his _business_, Dr. Wystico may come back, this way."

Miz-K then said, "That's a bold predicament, sure. But if his cat finished his _business_, Dr. Wystico may come back, this way."

"Precisely the reply, Miz-K Takase."

Dr. Wystico appeared, as he, Fudgy, and Akbar were in the other side of the hallway. He smirked, "Seriously… You think I'd let you escape? After I said that Mr. Sprinkles needs to tinky, it was a short business."

Miz-K huffed, "Well… Heck."

Dr. Wystico replied, "Oh, no need to be prudish. Anyway…"

He ordered his Tanger-Men, as they went towards them, "SEIZE THEM!"

They ran away, as The Tanger-men chased after them, around the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seina traversed all the way to a huge green forest area, as she looked around the area. She then said, "Pinky, Brain, the melonmen are right here. And it appears that they are in very low fatigue."

Brain barked, "Drat that Dr. Wystico! He uses the DNA of these anthropomorphic and vitamin-based creatures, and made them weak as helpless felines!"

Pinky gagged, "EW! There goes a balanced breakfast! Zort!"

Brain said, "Quiet, Pinky! Seina, you may do the honors."

Seina stood in place and did a Melonman call.

"_Melonman!_"

As she chanted, huge green pudgy and round creatures appeared, with skin textures of watermelons, casabas, honeydews, and grapefruits.

Pinky replied, "Uh, a grapefruit isn't a melon, Brain."

Seina replied, "Affirmative. Must be a new species."

The Melonmen appeared in a group, as Seina spoke in their tongue.

"Melonman." Seina said.

The green Melonman replied, "Melonman?"

Seina replied, "Melonman."

Brain said, in disgust, "She speaks in 1,000 languages, including the philological speech of the creature that says _one _word, out of a very well-educated dialog. Must be inordinately fashionable to say _one _word, right, Pinky?"

Pinky smiled, "Indeed, Brain. But what if we meet an apple creature, and it speaks "_Cider_"?"

Seina replied, "Sir, Pinky, the Melonmen were enraged by the evil doctor that used their DNA, all for tangermen. They also stated that the Tangerine Men are called in the correct paraphrase "_Pome-Gents_". The Melonmen would be honored to fight the dissociated acts of God, once they get there. These Melonmen are noble creatures."

Pinky giggled, "EGAD, Brain! Brilliant! Uh, oh, wait, no… What if that evil doctor juices you, with his Tanger-men of our friends?"

Brain smiled, as he held up his flower, "Fear not, Pinky. We will subdue the creatures with the _Slakius Vigorous. _From there, we'll use enough pollen to stop them, as the Melonmen run in and attack; thereby saving our friends, stopping Dr. Wystico, and saving the world!"

Pinky sobbed, "But Brain…"

"Yes, Pinky?"

"What about the plan to take over the world?"

Seina scanned the flower and said, "You're planning to conquer the alternate worlds with the _Sneezus Cheesus_?"

"WHAT?" Brain asked, "This is _not _the Slakius Vigorus?"

Seina replied, "No. Those flowers have not grown in the world, since 2009. These flowers have yet to be bloomed, after it was eating by wild Caterpie and Weedle."

Brain smiled, as he stated, "Then, we shall use this flower, the _Sneezus Cheesus_, to stop the pseudo melons! This flower is known for its continuous sneezing, with enough sneeze extract to stop a gorilla!"

Pinky added, "OR a melon-shaped ape! NARF!"

Seina grabbed the lab mice, as she said, "Okay. Let us go. But, if we succeed, name your price for our trip to Prison Island…"

Brain smirked, "Well, naturally…"

**XXXXX**

Cucumber and his friends, meanwhile, were running down the corridor, as the Tangermen chased after them. Dr. Wystico laughed, as Fudgy and Akbar led the evil Pome-Gent Clones. Cucumber stopped by the front door and yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT!"

They all stopped, as Cucumber barked at everyone, "What are we doing? Why are we running? We're not chicken! I mean, look at us! I'm a superhero and a director! Angelica, you're a crafty evil girl! Lightning, you were a finalist in Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Matt, you're a brave rock star and a Digidestined! Ayame, you're a fashionista! Miz-K, you're known to make over 1,000 ideas in one sitting, and made over 100 fan fics! Are we going to let some evil tangerine based apes get us?"

They cheered, "NO!"

Cucumber roared, "THEN LET'S FIGHT!"

They cheered, as the three Tanger-Men appeared, roaring at the huge group. Cucumber and his friends prepare to fight, but…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They shrieked, and then crashed through the fortress door.

They ran away, as the Tanger-Men were in hot pursuit. Green Melonmen appeared, as they blocked their way. Mike cried, "Melonmen!"

Cucumber griped, "OH, NO! MORE OF THEM!"

A Melonman winked, "Melonman!"

The Tanger-Men stopped, seeing the Melonmen, as they exchanged words, speaking in _Melonese._  
_Melonese is the Melonmen's language_

As they exchanged words, Seina held the flower up, from above the tree, and called out, "Mister Cucumber! EVERYONE! MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

Cucumber cried, "Seina!"

Brain called, "Now, Pinky!"

Pinky shook Seina's wrist, as the pollen of the _Sneezus Cheesus _flowed down towards the tangerine men. Cucumber and the others ran off, as Seina stopped. She saw the Tanger-Men sneezing uncontrollably, as the Melonmen sneezed, as well. Seina flew off, as Pinky and The Brain were holding on. The others arrived back at the plane, as Mayura was looking for Seina, while Osaka continued to chase and pester Setsuna.

"AAAH! OH, LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP! HELLLLLLP!" Setsuna shrieked, as Osaka chased her.

Cucumber cried out, "MAYURA! THE PLANE!"

Dakota-Zoid called, "PLANE FIXED!"

She opened the door, as everyone got in. Cucumber called, as the villains went in first, "Alright, everybody! RUN, RUN, RUN! GO!"

He and Mike stepped inside, followed by Mayura, then Setsuna, with Osaka chasing her, and Seina, with the lab mice in tow. The door shut, as the plane began to start-up, about to liftoff. However, as Cucumber, Mike, and Mayura appeared in the cockpit, Cucumber sat down on the pilot's seat and prepared to move. The plane, however, did not move, at all.

"Oh, man! This is bad." Cucumber said, "The plane has heavy loads! We can't risk losing a prisoner in here!"

Mike said, "OH, no? Tell that to the men on the wing."

Mayura stepped out and looked at the passengers, who were screaming for their lives. Two Tanger-Men, Akbar and Fudgy, were grabbed and holding onto the right wing of the plane.

Mayura shouted, "GUYS! The huge hairy apes! They're on the plane!"

Eustace Bagg screamed, as he ran inside the plane, sitting next to Angelica. Angelica screamed, as Fudgy the Pome-Gent placed his face on the window. Angelica shrieked in horror, and then puked in a small paper bag. The Melonmen, outside, appeared, and fought off the huge Pome-Gents. The Tanger-Men and Melonmen began brawling, as Cucumber said, "Good! We're good to go! I'd like to know how the melonmen saved the day!"

Miz-K Takase said, "Don't look at me. It's _your _fanfic. Besides, _you _brought the runway, over there."

He pointed an airplane runway, outside, on the island, as Jerry replied, "Wait! I didn't write in a runway!"

Mayura asked, "That reminds me, I got a call from some guy named Craig."

Cucumber and Miz-K smiled, "ALRIGHT, CRAIG!"

The plane flew off, with Fudgy on the back of the plane. Cucumber then growled, "Aw, nut bunnies!"

Miz-K said, "Mind if I take the wheel?"

He sat in Mike's side and said, "Fasten your seatbelts and hang on to your butts!"

Miz-K turned the wheel, as the plane began to spin out of control, in a huge 360 degree spin, clockwise. Fudgy tried to hang on, as everyone was screaming, with their seatbelts fastened.

Lightning shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Prussia cried, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Angelica and Eustace shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Setsuna, still traumatized, shrieked in horror, "SOMEONE STOP THIS THING!"  
Seina held on, as the lab mice screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The plane stopped spinning, as Fudgy fell from 100 feet, down to the island, landing on his fellow Pome-Gents and Melonmen.

"That was quite a jolt, Cuke!" Seina called.

Mayura shouted, "That's MY line!"

The plane flew off, as Cucumber sighed, "Thank god. It's finally over."

The Pome-Gents raised their fists in anger to the plane, as the Melonmen retreated to the fortress of Waldo Wystico. He viewed the action, as the Melonmen charged to the castle, in a huge melon-based stampede.

"AAGH! CURSE YOU, CUCUMBER! CURSE IT ALL!" Weird Wally yelled, as the Melonmen crashed through the castle, while Waldo tried to run away, in his helicopter. He flew away, as he sneered, "That blasted little writer! He thinks he can use improvisation, in order to defeat me? Well, he has another thi-!"

**SMASH!  
**A huge watermelon smashed at the propeller, sending him and his cat to the ocean.

**SPLASH!  
**The helicopter crashed into the ocean, as Waldo and Mr. Sprinkles swam to shore. Waldo arrived safely, as the Melon people smirked evilly. He pleaded, as he was nervous, "Uh… He, he, he, he, he… Can we not talk about this, like civilized beings?"

The red melonman called out, "Melonman!"

They charged at the mad doctor, as they punched at him, beating him up.

Meanwhile, on the plane, Miz-K asked Cucumber, "Uh… How come we didn't stop Dr. Wystico?"

Cucumber said, "Oh, I have ways. Besides, I don't think we'll ever see him, again."

At the island, the Melonmen have the evil Waldo tied up in a huge wooden pole, as they were about to sacrifice him. He was tied up tightly, as the Melonmen and the Pome-Gents chuck small green melons at him. He pleaded to his creations that he is their master. But they ignored him. He cried out, "OW! This is the LAST TIME-! OW! I ever made-! AH! OW! Vitamin C creatures! I'm making beef and fowl monsters, from now on-! OW! OUCH! **OWWWWW! **OH, THE PAIN, AND THE UNCONTROLLABLE SPLURGE OF POTASSIUM!"

They continued, as Waldo was screaming for his life, being chucked by the melon creatures.

* * *

Hours later, on the plane, everyone on board was all fast asleep, including Cucumber and Mike, who were sleeping in the front seat.; everyone, except for Setsuna, who was still trembling from Osaka's evil presence. Miz-K was sound asleep, as he slept with Mayura and Seina, while Angelica was sleeping with Eustace, who was mumbling in his sleep.

Mike woke up and asked his brother, "Uh, bro…"

He woke up, as Mike asked, "Hey, bro. If everyone's asleep, then who's flying the plane?"

Cucumber replied, with a smile, "Don't worry about it. Seina took care of it."

**XXXXX**

And took care of it, indeed. In the cockpit, Pinky and the Brain were controlling the plane, heading to Prison Island, sitting on huge phone books, using tiny controls, to make sure that they control the plane. The Brain, in relief and dismay, said to his dimwitted mouse friend, "Well, Pinky, once we reach Prison Island, we'll ask Seina to find any source of seeds or petals of the _Slakius Vigorus, _in order to recreate flowers of that kind. And once we do, we shall begin the photosynthesis hypothesis, by growing NEW flowers, to assure the flower's natural life and beauty. And after that, once we return home, we shall head back to Setsuna's house, and prepare for tomorrow night."

Pinky asked, "Why, Brain? What are we gonna do, tomorrow night? Try to take over the world?"

Brain replied, "No, Pinky. Miz-K promises me to fly him and his wife, Aya Hasebe, to Tahiti, for their summer vacation trip. But after that, we _shall_. And when I say _shall_, we shall TRY TO TAKE OVER THE ALTERNATE WORLDS!"

The plane flew off into the sunset, as Cucumber and his friends escaped the Island of Dr. Wystico, and his evil Pome-Gents, created by human DNA and melonman DNA. Eventually, he dropped off Miz-K, his friends, and the villains, and returned home… for _another_ adventure.

As for Dr. Wystico…

* * *

Waldo was covered in a mulched up pile of melons, as he moaned, licking the pile, "You know… Mmm… This is not bad. Maybe I'll make a delicate fruit salad, once I am free from this wasteland of an island, full of huge melons…  
On the plus side, the flora and fauna are rather tasty… You can taste the waterme-."

**PTOO!  
**He spit out a black seed and moaned, "UGH! SEEDS? THEY HAVE WATERMELON SEEDS? AGH! I almost swallowed it. Ew…"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
